Twilight Hunters
by Amaia-Sinblood
Summary: Set during Eclipse. Charlie and Bella notice stange occurences in their house so they decide to call in TAPS. After a heavy downpour floods the roads, keeping them in Forks, they learn of the Cullens' secret while dealing with newborns and deadly ghosts.
1. Investigations and Meetings

**I decided to write the Ghost Hunters/Twilight crossover first, so here is the summary again as well as the pairings. **

**Summary: Set during Eclipse. Charlie and Bella notice some strange happenings occurring in their home, so Charlie calls in the Ghost Hunters to see if their house is haunted. While investigating, a huge rainstorm rolls in that prevents the Ghost Hunters from leaving for a week. They soon meet the mysterious Cullen's, learn of their secret, and help them fight the newborns all in a weeks' time.**

**Pairings**

**Edward/Bella**

**Jasper/Alice**

**Emmett/Rosalie**

**Jacob/?**

**Carlisle/Esme**

**Jason/Grant**

**Kris/Amy**

**Steve/Tango**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunters and Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

My dad and I are sitting on the couch when all of a sudden the lights start flickering and we hear a bang from upstairs. Charlie gets up to go and check it, coming back down after a few seconds.

"So what was it?"

"I do not know. Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary and nothing is knocked over."

"This is the tenth time this week that freaky stuff like this has happened. Should we get someone to come and check it out?"

Right as I said that the TV turned back on but it was on a different channel then the one it had previously been on.

"Tonight on Ghost Hunters TAPS…"

I tuned the rest of the words out as my thoughts took over. I had heard of TAPS. They are a group of paranormal investigators that travel around America, trying to prove or disprove if places are haunted or not.

_That's it!_

"Why don't we call the ghost hunters?" I said.

Charlie looked at me funnily for a second before grinning "That's a great idea Bells! I'll go see if I can get a hold of them now!"

* * *

**TAPS Headquarters**

**Jason's POV**

Grant and I sat down at the round table across from fellow investigator, Kris Williams. "So what have you got for us Kris?"

"Well guys we just got a call from a guy named Charlie in Forks, Washington. Apparently he and his daughter Bella have been noticing strange activity occurring throughout their house."

"What are the claims?"

"They have heard loud bangs come from upstairs but when they check to see what caused it, they have found nothing out of the ordinary. They also reported that their house shakes at odd times during the day and night and the lights flicker."

My eye widened and I turned to Grant to find he was in awe as well. Rarely do we ever hear claims like this; I mean this is just outrageous. I am now excited to take on the case.

"Anything else?"

"Yes. They have seen apparitions of a man and a woman who look like they are from the 1900s and appear to be a married couple walking down the stairs. They have also seen objects moving and another apparition of a man who looks like he is from the early 1900s walking around the house."

"Wow that is a lot of claims. I say we get the team out here and we'll head out as soon as possible."

* * *

**Next Day - on the way to Forks, Washington **

**Grant's POV**

Kris has just finished filling in the rest of the TAPS members. I am excited to take this case because there are some great claims and we also have Steve, Tango, and Amy for the case.

I look over at Jason who is driving "How much longer until we get there?"

"Not too long. About 5 minutes or so."

"Okay. I am excited to tackle this case. Hopefully we can find something to help this family with their problem."

"Let's hope so G."

Five minutes later had us entering the town of Forks, Washington. It is raining heavily, but from what Kris researched, this is normal weather for this town. Hopefully it does not interfere with our investigation.

Looking out the window I noticed a sign that reads "Forks Welcomes You!" We passed many small businesses and houses before coming up to our clients' home; a plain, small white house with a police cruiser parked out front. That's right, this Charlie guy is a police officer and his daughter is a senior about to graduate from high school. We all parked our cars, getting out together and going up to the door. Usually it would be just me, Jason, and Steve, but once the other caught wind of the claims, and they wanted to go on the tour.

I knocked and after several seconds a dark-haired man answered the door. He motioned for us to come in.

"I am so glad you could come on such short notice."

"It really is no trouble; our job is to help people with the paranormal."

Jason took over from here "So I understand you have had some interesting claims?"

"Yes actually…" before he could finish the sound of the door opening and closing with several feet walking towards the room we are in sounded.

"That must be my daughter Bella and her friends."

Just then a girl with brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and pale skin walked into the room. Behind her are the most beautiful people I have seen in my entire life and I could not help but gape at them. Turning to Kris, Amy, Tango, Steve, and Jason, I could see them gaping at the strangers as well.

"Hey dad."

"Hey Bells. This is TAPS members Jason and Grant, Steve and Tango, and Kris and Amy. This is my daughter Bella."

"Nice to meet you Bella."

"Nice to meet you as well."

Curiosity burned and I just had to ask "Who are the people behind her?"

The group behind her seemed to tense a little "Oh sorry about that, the bronze-haired guy is Bella's boyfriend Edward Cullen. The girl next to him is his sister Alice. Carlisle and Esme Cullen adopted them. They moved up here not too long ago from Denali, Alaska."

The girl named Alice stepped forward and Charlie gave her a fond smile "Yes we have cousins up there that we lived near. Bella has met them before when they came up last." Her voice is like a tinkling bell sound.

Charlie looked surprised "You did? When?"

"When Alice kidnapped me for that sleepover."

"I did not kidnap you."

"Yes you did."

"Well I would like to meet them too sometime."

"Next time they are up we will le them know."

"Good."

We all cleared our throats, bringing the attention back on us "Well I guess since they are going to be investigating tonight I will just stay over at the Cullen's again."

"Alright, but are Carlisle and Esme going to be there and is it alright with them?"

"Yes."

"Good. Okay then have fun Bella." Charlie followed Bella upstairs to help her pack.

With that Bella walked upstairs, leaving Edward and Alice with us. Well all stood awkwardly, looking back at the two Cullen's.

"So do you have any siblings?"

"Yes. Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett."

"Well that was nice of Mr. and Mrs. Cullen to you all in." they smiled at us.

"Thank you. Bella was the only other person who said that to us."

We stared at them in shock "Really?"

"Yeah the kids at school are too afraid to approach us and think we are weird because me and Jasper are together and Emmett and Rosalie are together since we live together. Only a girl named Angela thought to point out that we are not technically related."

"They also believe us to be weird because I am always happy, Jasper looks like he is in pain all the time, Emmett is buff and scary looking, and Rosalie is cold. As for Edward, a girl named Jessica has a grudge against us because she asked Edward out when we first moved here and he turned her down. She is still bitter about it, especially now that he and Bella are dating."

We stared at them silently "Wow. Well don't take it to heart. Kids these days can be mean."

Alice beamed at us "We don't let it bring us down. We just stay away from them and usually the talking stops."

We all smiled back at her. Her happiness really seems to rub off on you. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Edward smiling, trying to hold in a laugh. I wondered what was so funny. He caught me staring and composed himself.

Charlie and Bella came back downstairs, Charlie helping her carry some of her stuff.

"So you are off then?"

"Yup. See you dad." Bella gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek before she left with Edward and Alice helping her carry her bags.

"The Cullen's seem nice."

"Yes they are, but unfortunately I and my daughter are really the only ones in town not afraid of them or talking bad about them. I respect them, especially Carlisle. They are all good kids. They achieve high grades in school and they hardly ever get in trouble."

"Now I am sorry for the interruption. Shall we get back to the tour?"

"We would like that."

Charlie gave us the tour and now we are back out at the vans, taking out and hauling equipment into the house. For some reason I could not stop thinking about the Cullen's. They were inhumanly beautiful and their voices sounded like bells and angels. They seemed really stiff even though they were interacting with them. They also look like they have not seen the sun or a tanning salon in years. I could only wonder what the rest of the family was like.

Looking up at the sky I could see it lightened up a bit. Maybe it won't rain hard and interfere with our investigation then.

* * *

**Swan Residence – Into the Investigation**

**Jason's POV**

Steve showed us the camera angles and we locked them in, breaking into our usual groups; me and Grant, Steve and Tango, and Kris and Amy.

We decided to send in only one team at time since it is a relatively small house and we want to avoid any possible contamination of the evidence.

Me and Grant are the first team to go in. We decided to start with the living room. I turned towards the camera man for a usual session, talking about the claims while Grant searched. As I was, the house started to shake a bit and the lights flickered on and off. Searching for Grant, I found is staring around in awe.

"Whoa. Tell me we got that on camera!" he said.

"We did." I said just as enthused.

"So there is one claim. Why don't we try to find evidence now?"

"Sure." Me and Grant searched for any possible explanation; faulty wires, maybe and small earthquake tremors had been running rampant for the last week, but every idea we came up with was disproven; we had no explanation for what just occurred.

We did an EVP session and searched around more before letting Steve and Tango take over.

* * *

**Stairs**

**Steve and Tango**

**Steve's POV**

"Jason and Grant said they experienced shaking and flickering lights in the living room and told us to keep an eye out while were checking the stairs. Now the claims here are that apparitions of a couple that look like they are from the early 1900s have been seen walking down these stairs."

"Okay so an EVP session first?"

"Yes."

Me and Tango asked a few questions but nothing happened. Just as we were about to give up, we saw the most shocking thing of our lives; translucent ghosts of a man and a woman from the early 1900s are making their way down he stairs, smiling at us. I stood frozen, coming closer to Tango's frozen form and grabbing his hand. He squeezed mine back as we watched the ghosts make their way down to us.

The pair came closer and the woman opened her mouth, trying to speak but it seemed like she could not. Neither could the man. They both stared at us sadly before disappearing. We stood there for a few moments in shock before the sound of Jason over the walkie, telling us to come out and let Kris and Amy get in here rang through the room.

Shakily I replied "O-okay."

"You okay Steve? Is Tango okay?"

"Yeah were fine, just a bit shaken up. We will tell you when we get outside."

"Okay."

* * *

**Outside**

**Grant's POV**

"So your saying you saw the apparitions of the couple?"

"Yes. They came down the stairs and tried to speak to us but for some reason they could not."

"Wow. Did the camera's record the experience?" I hoped so.

"I think so. Let's check."

Steve motioned to the camera guy that was with them to hand over the camera. Once the camera man did, Steve sat it down and played back to the beginning to their investigation. Me and Jason watched intently, not wanting to miss anything important.

A few minutes into the recording we received the shock of our lives; the camera had recorded the what transpired. A ghostly pair could be seen walking down the stairs towards a frozen-looking Steve and Tango.

After we saw them try to speak, the recording ended. We all stood silently in shock and awe.

Kris and Amy's voiced broke use out of our stupor as they came down the stairs hurriedly, looking scared.

"Whoa! Slow down! What happened?" It is unusual to see Kris and Amy so shaken up since they usually are pretty brave and strong.

They started talking quickly at the same time "Whoa! Just try and calm down so we can understand what you are saying."

They took a few deep breaths before Kris said "We saw the apparition of the man from the 1900s. He came after us and tried to hurt us. He said something about revenge against all women, especially one named 'Rosalie.'" We all stared at her in shock. That is the third time tonight that something amazing and frightening has occurred. Just then I thought of something "Didn't Edward and Alice tell us that they have a sister named Rosalie?"

Their eyes widened "You think he was referring to her then?"

"Maybe. But we do not know for sure. It could be another girl named Rosalie, but just to be safe maybe we should meet her."

"Agreed."

"I think we should call it a night since we have some amazing evidence."

With that we packed everything up and headed back to the inn we are staying at, our minds heavy with what we experienced tonight. We definitely have to stick around another night and investigate again. Looking up at the early morning sky, I could see dark clouds rolling in. Great. It looks like it is going to downpour.

_Hopefully this does not interfere with us staying another night to investigate._

_

* * *

_

**So I decided to write my Ghost Hunters/Twilight crossover first. Let me know what you think.**

**And sorry if the investigation part of the whole first chapter in whole is bad or went to quickly and if you have any ideas for something in the story.**


	2. Meetings and Secrets Best Kept Hidden

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunters or Twilight. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

**Forks – Inn**

**Jason's POV**

"All right, ready to head out?" I said.

"Yeah. Hopefully Charlie will understand." Grant said.

"Yeah because I really want to get back in there and investigate!" Steve said enthusiastically with Tango, just as excited, bouncing up and down next to him. Kris and Amy on the other hand look like they would like nothing more than to run.

_Those two usually are strong in the face of the paranormal so this ghost must have been pretty terrifying to scare them._

I smiled sympathetically at them "Kris, Amy" I said. There attention immediately snapped to me "You do not have to go back in there if you do not want to. The house is small, nothing that I, Tango, Steve, and Grant cannot handle."

They looked partially relieved "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Well okay then if you're sure…"

"I am."

"Okay." Kris and Amy looked more relieved than before.

"Well now that that is taken care of, let's head out!"

"Got it."

We packed everything into the van, each getting into our respective vehicles before pulling out of the inn's parking lot and heading towards Charlie's.

* * *

**Swan Residence**

**Jason's POV**

"So you see we found a lot of great evidence that we went over and we would love to stay another night and investigate if that is alright with you?" I said to Charlie, who looked a little nervous.

"That's fine…" He said, his voice a little shaky, so I decided I better intervene and give him some peace of mind.

"We are not certain that what ever this is wishes you any harm, although Kris and Amy, you met them yesterday, had a bad experience with what we think is a potentially harmful ghost to females."

"Females?"

"Yes. The ghost was of a man from the 1900s and he said something about revenge on all women, especially 'Rosalie.'"

"Rosalie? Do you mean Rosalie Hale?"

"I'm sorry, Rosalie Hale?" I said confused and beside me Grant looks just as confused.

"Oh I'm sorry. Edward and Alice told you they have an older sister?"

We nodded, motioning for him to continue "Well her surname is Hale along with her twin brother Jasper."

"She has a twin?"

"Yes. They are Hales and Esme is their aunt, but they do not use the surname Cullen, although most people tend to call them 'the Cullen's.'"

"Oh, okay then."

Charlie looked more worried than before "Does this have something to do with Rosalie?"

"We are not sure; all we know is that this ghost said something about revenge on someone named Rosalie. Is she the only one with that name in town?"

"Yes, she is. So do you think it is her?"

"Well it has to be, but just to be sure, do you have their address?"

"Sure, but what do you need it for?"

"We want to meet with her and see if we can get some information, just to be sure."

"Good idea." Charlie got up, going into the kitchen for a few moments before returning with a piece of paper. He handed it to me.

"Here you go."

"Thanks. If you have no more questions, we will be heading out?"

Charlie nodded "I do not have any more at the moment, but I will let you know if I do."

"Good. Well, we are off then."

* * *

**Cullen Residence**

**Grant's POV**

We followed the address Charlie gave us and it led near the outskirts of Forks. We found the pathway and turned into it, driving up for a bit before coming upon a beautiful white house with large glass windows.

"Wow, talk about living way out of the way." Jason said next to me. I vaguely heard him as I kept staring at the house.

"Yeah tell me about it." I said.

"Well let's get this over with."

"Yeah." I said, getting out of the car with Jason following me. Behind us, the rest of the team was getting out of their vehicles before walking up to meet us.

We all walked up to the front door and I knocked. After about a minute, the door opened, revealing a smiling Alice "Hi!" She said happily and I could not help but smile back.

"Who is at the door Alice?" Said an unfamiliar voice from inside the house before a girl with blonde hair walked up to the door to stand next to Alice. She has to be the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.

"Oh this is TAPS, the ghost hunting team I told you about." Alice turned to us "Would you like do the honors and introduce yourselves?"

"Sure. I am Jason."

"I am Grant."

"I am Steve, the tech manager." Said Steve, still staring a bit at the girl next to Alice, but not much since well, next to him Tango kept shooting him glares.

"I am Dave Tango." Said Tango with a little edge of annoyance to his voice.

Kris and Amy smiled at her "I am Kris and this is Amy." Kris said, motioning to herself and Amy.

"And who might you be?" I asked.

"This is Rosalie." Alice answered for her. The minute we heard her name, we all turned to stare at her.

_So this is her? Wow, whatever I was expecting, it was not this._

The looks on the rest of the teams' faces suggested that they were having similar thoughts.

"So you are Rosalie Hale?" I asked.

Rosalie frowned, sneering a little "Yes. How do you know that?" She asked cautiously.

"Charlie Swan told us because the reason we came here is to speak to you."

Rosalie looked a little surprised at my statement before the sneer returned to her face. I wonder what her problem is.

"And what is it you wish to speak to me about?" she said coldly. I looked over at the rest of the team to see them frowning.

"Well I think it would be best if you're parents and the rest of the family is here so we can speak to them together."

Alice stepped forward "Well right now Carlisle is working a shift at the hospital, but he should be home in about half and hour. Esme ran out for some groceries and Jasper is helping her. As for Edward and Bella, they are out on a breakfast date in town. Emmett is the only other one here besides us. Emmett!" Alice yelled. I found it odd that her voice still sounded musical and soft when yelling.

A few seconds later a large, buff male with dark hair came to the doorway, stopping next to Rosalie and wrapping large, beefy arms around her. The sneer on Rosalie's face turned into a smile "Hey. The name's Emmett." Said the guy. This time it was Steve's turn to scowl as Tango practically drooled along with Kris and Amy at Emmett.

"Nice to meet you Emmett, I am Grant." I said.

Emmett grinned before turning to the rest of the team. Jason stepped forward "I am Jason."

"Steve." Said Steve with a little anger, glaring a bit at Emmett. It did not seem to faze Emmett who continued to grin at us.

"Hi! I am Dave Tango!" said Dave, a little too enthusiastically.

"I am Kris and this is Amy!" Said Kris, looking just as enthusiastic as Dave. I could see out of the corner of my eye that Rosalie was glaring at them.

Alice stepped, more like bounced, forward "If you would like to wait, I am sure that the rest of the family will be home soon." I looked towards Jason and he seemed to get the silent message as he nodded his consent.

"Sure, I guess we can wait."

"Great!" Alice beamed before bouncing forward and grabbing Kris and Amy's hand, dragging them into the living room with Rosalie following behind them, leaving Emmett with the rest of us.

"Sorry bout Alice, she tends to get overexcited when she has new friends to play 'dress up' with."

I exchanged confused glances with the rest of the team "Dress up?"

"Yeah, Alice is a fashion fanatic and she likes to dress up people, trust me, we have all had to suffer through shopping with her, especially Bella." Emmett said, grinning.

"Oh, well then I guess it is a good thing that Kris and Amy do not mind shopping then."

Emmett chuckled "Well let's hope so because Alice will be dragging them shopping soon."

We all laughed, following Emmett into the living room where we could see Alice seated in between Kris and Amy, talking, and excited look on her face. Rosalie sat near them in an armchair. Emmett walked over to her and she got up, letting him sit down before sitting down in his lap. Alice looked up as she saw us come in "Take a seat."

Me, Dave, Steve, and Jason sat down across from them. Not even a few seconds had passed before the sound of the door opening as closing hit our ears.

"Alice! Emmett! Rosalie! Whose care is that in the driveway?" we heard a feminine voice ask before a lady with caramel colored hair entered the room with some grocery bags in her arms, a boy with honey-blonde hair following her, even more grocery bags in his arms. He seemed to tense as he saw us.

"Oh, my well guess that answers me question." She said, smiling at all of us "And who might they be Alice?"

"Oh they are Jason, Dave, Steve, Grant, Kris, and Amy. They are that ghost hunting team, TAPS that we told you about. They are here investigating Bella's house."

"Oh yes I do remember you telling me that, well hello and welcome then. My name is Esme." Their mother? Wow does she ever look young, a little too young to be a mother, although I get this motherly feel around her.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen."

"Please call me Esme dears." She said smiling.

"Okay."

We turned our attention towards Alice who had gotten up in that moment and bounced over to honey-blonde guy, who was returning from the kitchen after taking both his and Esme's bags. I could see Tango as well as Kris and Amy drooling again while Steve just scowled. His frown turned into a slight smile as Alice embraced him, turning towards us "And this is Jasper, Rosalie's twin brother." I could see the resemblance.

Jasper smiled tightly at us "Nice to meet you."

We nodded "Nice to meet you as well."

Our attention was turned toward Alice again as she spoke "They want to talk with all of us about something, though mainly they want to talk to Rosalie."

Esme frowned "Did she do something wrong?"

"No, it's just it concerns our investigation at the Swan residence last night, and we feel it would be best that her family knows as well."

"Oh well of course, but my husband is still at work, though he should be home any minute along with Edward and Bella." Right as she said that the sound of the door opening again hit our ears before a man who looked a bit younger than Esme with almost the same color blonde hair as Jasper and Rosalie walked in with Edward and Bella.

He walked up to Esme, kissing her on the cheek before turning towards us, smiling "Hello, I am Carlisle Cullen, and who might you be?" seems we are introducing ourselves a lot today, so I just said briefly "I am Grant and these are Jason, Steve, Amy, Dave, and Kris. We are ghost hunters that were hired by Bella's father to investigate the strange happenings in their home."

Carlisle looked over at Bella "Well then, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"It is nice to meet you as well."

"So I assume you came here for a reason?" he questioned, looking at each of us.

"Yes, as we told your wife, it concerns last night's investigation of the Swan residence."

Bella stepped forward "My house? Did something happen?" she asked quietly, worry evident in her voice.

"Yes…you see each of our team members had an experience last night. We managed to catch it all on camera."

She looked at us in surprise "You did?"

"Yes. We can play it for you if you want." I said knowing Steve and Dave had brought in the evidence they reviewed together.

"Actually I think instead of explaining what happened, it would be best to play the videos."

"Sounds good." Said Carlisle, nodding. The rest of the Cullen's along with Bella looked anxious and curious.

"Steve, if you would."

"Got it." Steve said, taking out the videos and going over to the TV, putting them in. The screen turned blue for a moment before blinking on, showing Amy and Kris in the house. They are investigating before they here someone lowly say "Revenge…" they turn around and their eyes widen as they see a man in 1900s dress coming towards them, hand raised, ready to strike them. "Revenge…all women…Rosalie…" the ghost says. After that the screen goes dead and the room is silent. Turning towards the Cullen's, I can see them staring at the screen in shock, especially Rosalie who seems to have gone paler than she already is "Royce…" she mutters so quietly that I had to strain to hear her. Her family tenses up beside her.

"Who is Royce?"

The Cullen's all tense while we look at them in confusion. Carlisle glances at his family, nodding, before turning back to us "What we are about to tell you is not something you can tell anyone else, otherwise our family could be implicated if this does not go well." Carlisle said seriously.

I, Jason, Steve, Amy, Tango, and Kris looked at the Cullen's in confusion "What?"

Carlisle cleared his throat, stepping forward a bit "Well you believe in ghost's right?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well like you believe in ghosts, my father believed that creatures such as werewolves and vampires or any other creature you could imagine existed. I on the other hand did not, that is until he passed the torch along to me, where I found out at least that one of the creatures he believed in exists: vampires."

By the end of his speech, we were even more confused and I am sure we all are thinking what this has to do with anything. Our attention turned to Edward as he stood, facing us before turning to me "What is has to do with anything is that vampires do exist."

"Did I say that out loud?" I asked as the team looked confused. Edward smiled "No."

"T-then how did you know what I was thinking?"

"I knew what you were thinking because I can read minds."

The room went silent as all of us, excluding Bella and the Cullen's, stared at Edward in shock.

"W-what, you can read minds?"

Jason stood, looking at them sternly "Is this some kind of joke?" he asked, a hint of anger in his voice.

Carlisle smiled sadly "I am afraid not. You see what I was trying to tell you is that we know vampires exist because we" he said motioning towards his family "are vampires."

The room went even quieter than before as we all stared at the Cullen's in shock.

"V-vampires? W-what?"

"Yes, this is no joke; we are vampires, though we are not like humans portray us."

"How?" asked Steve, who had on his serious face.

"It all started with me." Carlisle said and we turned towards him.

"What I told you earlier was true, my father did hunt down such creatures as werewolves and vampires, but for the time period I lived in, this was normal."

Curious, I asked "What was the time period?"

Carlisle smiled "The 1600s."

Our jaws dropped almost to the floor "W-what? You were born in the 1600s?"

"Yes. My story is a pretty long one, so you might want to sit back and relax." We did as he said, still staring at him in awe and shock.

Carlisle folded his hands together, stepping forward "I was born in 1643 in London, England. My father was an Anglican pastor who led hunts for mythical beings such as Vampires, Werewolves, and Witches, as I already told you. He believed that they were evil and sinful creatures, and so he led many hunts against them. Rarely did he ever find any true Vampires or Werewolves. Most of his victims were innocent civilians who he accused of being these mythical beings. As he became older, he passed on his torch to me and fewer innocents were killed. One day I managed to end up finding an actual coven of Vampires in the sewers, and led a hunt for them. I was attacked by one of the vampires and left to die in the streets."

"I knew that my father would have me executed if I were to go back home, even though I was his son. I managed to drag myself into an abandoned potato cellar and hid myself in a sack of potatoes until my painful transformation into a vampire was complete."

"Painful?" I asked frowning.

"Yes, the transformation into a vampire is a painful one. It is three days of constant burning and pain. It is so painful that you feel as if you are dying because all of the blood is being drained out of you system. Most people beg to be killed while they are transforming."

"Once my transformation was complete, I woke up to my new life as a vampire, but I was disgusted by what I had become, so I tried to kill myself through means like starvation, drowning, and jumping off cliffs. None of it worked because vampires are indestructible to mostly everything."

We all stared at Carlisle in shock "You are?"

"Yes, like I said, we are not like the traditional vampires you know. We do not sleep in coffins because we cannot and do not sleep, garlic has not effect on us, we show up in pictures and mirrors, stakes through the heart cannot harm us, we have marble hard skin, we do not have fangs, we can enter churches, and most importantly, we do not burn in the sunlight, we sparkle."

We blinked at them "Wow."

"You sparkle?" Steve asked, chuckling a bit. Rosalie seemed to scowl at him, speaking up.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" she sneered.

Steve shrunk away from her gaze "N-no."

"Rosalie!" Esme reprimanded.

Rosalie sneer turned into an apologetic smile "Sorry Esme."

Esme turned towards us "Sorry about that, Rosalie is just really cautious about humans knowing our secret."

"It's alright; Steve does tend to talk before he thinks." Jason said while Steve yelled "Hey! I do not!"

"Anyway, we might as well continue. What can your kind do?"

Carlisle smiled "Well we have enhanced hearing, strength, speed, smell, sight. Our skin is marble hard, we are extremely beautiful compared to humans, and the only way to kill us is to rip us apart limb from limb and burn us in a fire, otherwise, kind of like a zombie, our body parts will re-attach themselves."

"Wow. Is there anything that is closely similar about you compared to traditional vampires?"

"Yes, our bodies are extremely cold because our organs no longer work and because we no longer have blood running through our veins, so it is true that we are undead. Also, we do drink blood."

With that statement, we all shrunk back in fear "R-really?"

Carlisle held his hands up "Yes we do, but do not worry, we only drink the blood of animals, which is why our eyes are golden."

Now that I looked closer, I could see that their eyes are golden. How had I missed that earlier? We turned as Edward chuckled.

"You did not notice it earlier because we hide our eyes when we can. You have only seen us from a far-away glance, not close up."

"H-how? Did you read my mind again?"

"Yes."

'How is it that you can do that?"

"Well you see one other thing different about our kind is that some of us have special abilities. When we were humans, we were good at something and that carried on with us into our immortal life." Edward said, continuing "As a human, I was good at reading people and so I gained the ability to read minds. I can read anyone's mind except one."

"Whose?"

"Bella's." We all turned to look at her in shock. She had been so silent that we had forgotten she was there. Bella sighed, standing up. "It's true, he cannot read my mind. I guess this is my cue to tell my story?" Bella asked, turning towards Carlisle. Carlisle smiled at her "Let me finish my story first before we start on yours."

"Wait a minute, Bella is a vampire too?" I asked. We all looked at the Cullen's and Bella curiously.

Bella giggled a little "No, I am not a vampire, I am a human."

"Then how do you know the Cullen's secret?"

"That is a long story that can be explained once everyone else has told their stories." She said.

Carlisle cleared his throat, brining the attention back to him "Before I continue on with my story, another thing our kind can do is that we do not have to breath, we just choose to because we do not like being without our sense of smell and like we said earlier, we are extremely beautiful, which makes us able to lure in unsuspecting humans although they are cautious around us by instinct. It is kind of like how traditional vampires could hypnotize humans. Bella is the only human we have met so far that is not afraid of us because even her father is a little cautious."

"Anyways, back on with my story." Carlisle said "After my failed attempts at killing myself, I started to thirst for blood. I was repulsed by the thought of having to drink human blood, but I could not ignore it any longer."

"I was hiding out in a cave when a pack of deer crossed my path. By this time I was so starved for blood that I attacked and fed from the deer. That was when I figured that I could survive from drinking animal blood, and since then I have. It was a new purpose to my life, and I steadily gained control over my bloodlust, although it took me two centuries to do so. I have not tasted human blood, and I am more immune to human blood than most vampires."

"After that, I began studying at nighttime, and I soon became interested in medicine. I studied hard, and as a result I became the doctor that I am today. And since I have control over my bloodlust, I do not have to worry about attacking any of the patients."

"My studies had brought me to Italy where I found myself amongst the Volturi."

"The Volturi? Who are they?"

"They consider themselves the rulers of all vampires. The three main rulers are Aro, Caius, and Marcus. The rest of them are part of the guard, and usually most of them have special abilities."

Our eyes widened at that "Vampire royalty?"

Carlisle and the Cullen's chuckled "Well if you want to think of it that way then yes."

"What happened after that?"

"They tried to convert me to drinking human blood because they said that it was unnatural for me to be drinking animal blood, and that a vampire's natural food source is human blood. I refused, and left them."

"After that I traveled around for a bit before my travels to the New World, what is now America, where I found myself working the night shift in a hospital in Chicago. This is where I met Edward." we turned our shocked gazes towards Edward.

"How old are you?" I blurted before I could stop myself.

Edward chuckled "17, but if you want to get technical, I think I am somewhere near 109 years old." We all stared at him in open-mouthed shock.

"Maybe it would be best if I explained my story." Edward said, pausing for a brief moment before taking a deep breath.

"I was born Edward Anthony Masen, Jr. on June 20th, 1901 to Edward Masen, Sr., and Elizabeth Masen. My family was old-fashioned. I wanted to enlist in World War I, but I was too young at the time and I loved my mother too much to leave her. In 1918, the influenza struck my parents and pretty soon, me too. My father died first and my mother followed after him. However, before she died, she begged the doctor, which was Carlisle, to do everything in his power to save me. The way she had said it seemed to suggest that she may have knew what Carlisle was, but it is still unknown because she died shortly after. Carlisle agreed, and when I was close to dying, Carlisle snuck me out of the hospital with the dead, and brought me to his home where he turned me into a vampire. I laid there in pain for three days, begging Carlisle to kill me."

"Once the transformation was complete, I stayed with Carlisle for a bit, trying to adapt to his ways, but I could not. I left Carlisle, and Esme who he had recently changed, in 1928. I went on a rebellious faze, and hunted humans. Like I said earlier, I gained the power to read minds. I used that power to hunt for criminals and drain them because I believed that hunting these types of humans and drinking their blood could not be considered bad, but justice. I soon regretted my decision, and went back to Carlisle and Esme, who welcomed me with open arms. I learned to adapt to drinking animal blood, and to this day, I have hardly had any slip-ups…"

Silence rang through the room as we stared at Edward in shock and a little fear. Edward winced.

"Do no worry; I will not drink your blood."

We relaxed a little "Okay."

Esme cleared her throat and we all turned our attention towards her.

"I came next to the family. I was born Esme Platt in 1895 in Columbus, Ohio. Before I was turned, I had met Carlisle when I was 16, and had climbed a tree and fell off, breaking my leg. He was the doctor who stitched me up. He later moved out of town, but I did not forget him. I wanted to move out West to be a school teacher, but my parent wanted me to stay at home and marry. I gave in, and ended up marrying a man by the name of Charles Evenson. He was good to me at first, but he later became abusive. I never left because I wanted to please my parents. They knew that I was being abused, but they told me not to tell anyone. Eventually, Charles was drafted to World War I. I was so happy and relived after he left until he came back and started to abuse me again. I ran away only to find out that I was pregnant with his child. When my child was born, he died a few days later of a lung infection. After that, I felt I had no reason to exist, and tried to kill myself by jumping off a cliff. I was thought to be dead before we even reached the hospital, so I was placed in the morgue where Carlisle eventually found me, still with a faint heartbeat. Carlisle remembered me and decided to turn me. We eventually ended up falling and love and got married. I have lost control a few more times than Rosalie has, and she has the second cleanest slate out of all of us."

We all turned our attention towards Rosalie who sneered back at us before sighing as Carlisle shot her a look.

"I came to the family after Esme. I was born Rosalie Lillian Hale in 1915 in Rochester, New York, to a wealthy family. I had two younger brothers. My mother was a stay-at-home housewife while my father worked in a bank. My family was able to stay wealthy, even when the great depression hit because of the job my father had. Most people described me as the most beautiful person in the world, and because of that, I received a lot of attention. I guess you could say that attention made me vain and self-centered. I still am that way today, but I do care about my family and I would do anything to protect them." she said, glaring back at us.

"Rosalie." Carlisle said, giving her a stern warning look.

Rosalie sighed again, but this time she did not glare at us, instead a pained look crossed her face "My parents were constantly trying to raise their social standing in society. I however, was not. I was happy just to know that I was beautiful, Rosalie Hale. One day though, my mother forced me into a pretty dress and sent me down to the bank where my father worked. She was hoping that Royce King II, the bank owner's son, would be taken with me enough to want to marry me. It worked. He started sending me roses, complimenting me, especially on my eyes. I enjoyed the attention as usual, and we started a relationship that was only about physical attraction. We were soon engaged, and before the wedding, I visited a good friend of mine. Her name was Vera, and she had the cutest baby boy. I was jealous of her. I wanted a life like hers. A loving husband and a child. This is what made me realize that what me and Royce had was nothing. There was no love in our relationship. I was walking home from my visit with Vera when it happened. I saw Royce and his friends. They were all drunk off their asses. Royce spotted me and dragged me over. He began showing my beauty off to his friends until they finally tried to gang rape me…"

"After Royce and his pals had their fun with me, they left me alone and bleeding to die in the street. Carlisle was coming home from his shift at the hospital when he smelt my blood and found me. He brought me to his house and turned me. It only served to worsen my pain. When I woke up, I could hear the Cullen's arguing. At the time, it was only Carlisle, Esme, and Edward. I remember I did not like they much because they rivaled me in beauty. Carlisle had changed me because he hoped that I would be a mate for Edward, but Edward was furious with him. I did not feel anything for him, but I was angry, surprised, and hurt that he rejected me because I am unfamiliar with rejection, especially from men. My beauty became greater amplified with my change into a vampire, which oddly enough, only served to increase my depression. However, I soon became angered and wanted revenge on Royce and his pals."

We all gasped while Amy and Kris looked murderous. Royce? That name sounds familiar. Isn't that the name Rosalie muttered after the video finished playing?

Edward looked over at me "Yes, it is the very same one." The rest of the team looked confused while I looked annoyed "I really wish you would stop reading my mind."

Edward looked apologetic "Sorry, I cannot turn it off."

"Umm…are we missing something here?" asked Steve.

"Oh sorry, I was reading Grant's mind and he mentioned something about Rosalie muttering Royce's name after the video was done playing."

"Oh, yeah I remember that. Why did you say his name?" Steve asked cautiously.

Rosalie winced "It's because…well…he was the ghost that attacked you…I would recognize his face anywhere…" Rosalie said, looking over at Amy and Kris. We all stared at her silently.

"So we were right in assuming you had a connection with him?"

"Yes."

"So why does he want revenge on you?"

"Because I killed him."

"E-excuse me?" I stuttered, backing away from Rosalie as did the rest of the team.

"Carlisle normally does not condone killing and violence, but he allowed me to exact me revenge because he felt I needed redemption."

"I picked off Royce's friends and saved him for last so he would know that I was coming for him. He was so afraid that he locked himself away in a heavily guarded room. He thought it would save him, but he did not know what I was or how easy it was for me to breech his security."

"For dramatic effect, I put on a wedding dress and busted in the room. I tortured him like he did me before I finally killed him…but though I killed those men, I never let any of their blood drop because if I did, I would not have been able to resist."

At the end of her speech, we all were as far away from her as we could be, staring at her in fear and shock.

Rosalie winced "Do not worry, that was a one time thing, I will not harm any of you."

"How can we be sure?" Jason asked cautiously, standing in front of me like Steve is in front of Tango, Amy and Kris behind all of us.

"Like Esme said, I have the second cleanest slate out of all of us and I may not like that you know our secret, but I am not going to kill you over it, that is the Volturi's job."

"The Volturi's?"

Carlisle stepped forward now "Yes, we were reluctant to tell you, but you would have found out sooner or later. The Volturi's main priority is to keep vampires a secret from humans. Their policy for humans knowing our secret is that they either be turned or killed…we did not want to involve you because they already found out about Bella and gave her that ultimatum." We turned our fearful gazes towards Bella. "It will all be explained when I tell you my story." She said simply.

"O-okay."

Emmett brought the attention to him by loudly clearing his throat "Well I suppose if we are going in order of how we came into the family, then that means it is my turn." He said grinning a little.

"My story is not quite as long as the rest of my families. I was born Emmett McCarty in 1915. I lived in Gatlinburg, Tennessee, and worked on railroads with my older brothers. I come from a line of Scottish, Irish, and American blood. I was up one day in the mountains in Tennessee, when I came across the path of a huge black bear. The bear attacked me, and I was left for dead. I believed it was my final moments, but I was wrong because an angel came for me." Emmett said, looking at Rosalie with adoration.

"Rosalie found me, but as she was still a newborn, she was afraid that if she tried to turn me, she would end up draining me dry. Instead, she carried me over a hundred miles to Carlisle, begging him to turn me because he had the most blood resistance at the time. The experience was like "being saved by an angel who brought me to god." Rosalie has confessed that she wanted me turned because of my innocence, dimples, and curly hair reminded her so much of Vera's little boy Henry. Rosalie always wanted a child who was like Henry."

"When I woke up, Carlisle and Rosalie explained to me what I had become. I was not upset by this like Rosalie and Carlisle believed I would be, no I describe it more as "Hell's not so bad if you get to keep an angel with you. We soon fell in love and married. We have actually married several times."

"I had trouble trying to adjust to only drinking from animals at first, and I admit that I have had slip-ups, especially with singers."

"Singers?"

Carlisle nodded "A singer is a person whose blood appeals to vampires more than usual."

"Oh."

Alice spoke next "I was born Mary Alice Brandon in 1901. I do not remember anything from my human life, maybe because most of my life was spent in confinement. All I know is that my family placed me in a mental asylum when I began claiming that I was seeing visions of the future. I recently found out that my birthplace was Biloxi, Mississippi. I was not turned by Carlisle, but by a vampire who worked in the asylum. He turned me to protect me from a vampire name James." here Edward and Bella flinched. "A vampire who was an expert tracker and loved to hunt down certain people as prey."

"I was one of two people who ever escaped him. When I woke up after my transformation, I was alone. I did not go into a frenzy and kill any person who came across my path because it seems like I grew a conscience of my own when I was turned that kept me from attacking uncontrollably. However, I am still vulnerable to human blood from time to time."

"My visions that I had as a human stayed with me when I was turned. I had a vision of meeting Jasper, and the Cullen family. I met him in a diner in Philadelphia in the 1950s. I told him of the Cullen's, and we traveled to them, and they accepted us into their family."

"I had a younger sister named Cynthia Brandon, who had a daughter, my niece, who is still alive in Biloxi, though she is pretty old now."

"Yeah I remember that day, you had put my stuff in the garage, trying to take over my room because as you said it had the 'best view'." Edward said as we chuckled before turning our attention to the last Cullen member who had yet to speak. Jasper tensed a little, relaxing when Alice laid a hand on his arm.

"I did not have the same upbringing as the rest of my family…"

"I was born Jasper Whitlock in 1843 in Texas. I was the youngest major of the confederate army in Texas in the Civil War. My father said it was because I was so charismatic. I was tasked with getting women and children to a safe place."

"As I was doing so, that was when I saw them. Three beautiful women, Maria, Lucy, and Nettie. I mistakenly thought they were lost, and so I went over and offered to take them to safety. That was when Maria decided she would turn me."

"At the time, masked behind the war, Southern Vampire Wars were happening. Maria and her coven had lost territory, so they were creating an army of newborns to help take back their lands because newborns have twice the strength regular vampire have, but they cannot control themselves, and often turn on one another."

"Maria was pleased with my ability to influence emotions, so it was my job to calm them down and stop them from killing one another as well as train them to fight. If they became too uncontrollable, I was to kill them. When Nettie and Lucy turned on Maria, I became her second-in-command. Me and Maria had a relationship that I thought was love, but it turns out Maria was just using me." "

"After a while, I became tired of this life, and wanted nothing more than a way out. That way out came in the form of a vampire named Peter, part of Maria's army, who I had befriended. He and a newborn named Charlotte that we had been ordered to kill were planning to run away. I let them escape, and after a while, they cam back for me."

"They told me that in the North, there were no fights and vampire could live peacefully together, so I left with them. We lived as nomads for a while before I ran away from them because I was still not happy. That reason being was because of my ability, I could feel the emotions running through each of my victims. My years with Maria showed me that I had become a savage, a monster. I later found myself as Alice said previously, in a diner in Philadelphia. She had been expecting me."

"You were late." Alice said, smiling at him.

Jasper smiles back, saying "My apologies ma'am." In a southern accent.

Alice giggled, turning to us "That is exactly how it went when we met."

Emmett grinned "Although over the past hundred years he has lost his accent."

Jasper scowled at Emmet "Shut up Emmett." He said before turning back to us.

"I changed my surname from Whitlock to Hale to pose as Rosalie's twin since we look similar. Since I had drunk human blood for so long without anyone teaching me control, I have the hardest time out of all of us to control my bloodlust…" Alice reached up and kisses him softly, pulling away and patting him on the chest.

"It is okay Hun, we know your trying. You have gotten and will get better at it."

Jasper smiled, pressing his face into Alice's hair and inhaling her scent "I do not know what I would have done without Alice here."She has made all the difference, and this is a climate I enjoy."

We all stared at Jasper in shock "So the civil war eh? Does that mean your older than most of your siblings?" Jason asked.

"Yes. I am the second oldest in the family in true age, but going by the age we were turned, Esme is the oldest at 26 followed by Carlisle who was 23, then me and Emmett, who were 20, after that is Rosalie who was 18, and finally Edward and Alice, who were 17." Alice got up and left into the kitchen, leaving the rest of us curious and confused.

"Wow you guys sure were young. So in according to true age, how does the order go?"

Carlisle chuckled "Well the order goes me, Jasper, Esme, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett."

Emmett grinned at us as we looked at him and Rosalie in shock "It's true, me and Rosie are the youngest ones according to our true age."

"Well actually if you want to go by who we consider family, Bella is the youngest out of us all." Edward said. We turned our gazes towards Bella who laughed a little "It's true, I am only 18, almost 19." She said a little bitterly.

"So what is your story?"

Bella sighed "I think it would be best if Jacob were here as well since he does play an important part in my story."

"Do not worry, I saw that you would say that so I already called him." Said Alice, returning from the kitchen. "He should be here any minute."

"Yo bloodsuckers! You called?" we heard from the doorway before a really huge guy with dark skin walked through the door. He stopped at the sight of us "Do they know?" he asked.

"Yes." Carlisle said, smiling slightly at the guy. I noticed most of the Cullen's seemed to scrunch their noses up. "Jacob, this is the Jason, Dave, Steve, Amy, Grant, and Kris from the ghost hunting team TAPS. They are here investigating Bella's house and they found some evidence that we have a connection with, so we had to tell them our secret. Everyone, this is Jacob Black of the local Quileute tribe at La Push."

"So…umm how is it he knows your secret?" I asked.

Jacob smiled "I know their secret because I am a werewolf."

We all stared at him in shock "Well it is just one shock after another today isn't it?" said Steve.

All of our gazes traveled towards Bella as she chuckled "Well now that Jacob is here, we can start my story, which is quite a long one, so I will shorten it up a bit."

"I previously lived with my mother Renee in Phoenix, Arizona. She had re-married; a baseball player named Phil. She stayed at home with me, but I could tell it was hurting her to not be able to travel with Phil, so I decided to move back with my father, Charlie, for a while."

"My dad was glad to have me back, but it was a bit awkward. He gave me an old red truck that use to belong to Billy, Jacob's father. Jacob was the one who fixed it up for me."

"On my first day, I met new people like Jessica, Angela, Eric, Mike, Lauren, and Tyler. Most of them were friendly minus Lauren and Jessica at times, especially the guys."

"I was sitting with them at lunch when I noticed the Cullen's coming in. I asked Jessica who they were, and she told me that they are the adopted children of Dr. Cullen and his wife. Emmett and Rosalie were the first to walk in followed by Jasper and Alice. Jessica explained that they a couple despite practically being family. Edward was the last one to come in, and I was mesmerized by him. Jessica told me that he was Edward and that he apparently dos not date because no one in Forks is good enough. I had wondered when he turned her down as Jessica told me more; Alice is weird, Rosalie is cold, Emmett is big and tough, and Jasper looks like he has a pained look in his face. It was because he was around more humans than usual at Forks High, and it tested his control. Jessica then went on to callously say that the reason they were adopted by the Cullen's was because Esme cannot have children. Female vampires are not able to have children because there organs when they are turned freeze up since they are undead." Here Rosalie winced as Bella looked at her in sympathy.

"They were the most beautiful people I had seen, but I could not stop staring at Edward. He was staring back."

"We had the same biology class, and the only open seat was next to him since most humans naturally tend to shy away from vampires. A fan has blew across me a little, and my scent hit Edward. My scent hit Edward hard, and it took a lot of restraint to not kill me since my blood called to him; I was his singer. A singer is a human whose blood has even more allure to a vampire, and that was what I was to Edward. He was also curious about me because he could not read my mind; it was unusual to him and made him feel vulnerable."

"Throughout the whole lesson, he kept glaring at me, clenching the table hardly and staying as far from me as he could. I thought it was because I smelled bad." Bella chuckled.

"When the class ended, he was out of there so fast I could not ask him what his problem was."

"Later when I was at the office to turn slips in, he was there trying to switch out of biology. There were no seats in other science classes, so he could not. A breeze had come through the door, blowing my scent towards him. He stiffened turning and glaring at me before storming out again. I ran after him to see what his problem was, but he was already gone."

"I had planned to confront him the next day, but only his siblings were at school."

"After a week of being absent, I assumed he was never coming back. Edward had actually been up at the Denali's before Tanya convinced him to come back."

"So it was to my surprise when my second week came and Edward was at the lunch table with his family."

"In biology, he said actually spoke to me, telling me he was absent because he was sorry for acting rudely, but he was ill. He then asked me some questions about my life like why I moved to Forks. I noticed that his eyes had not been a dark black when I first saw him, but now they were there regular topaz color. He told me it was because of the fluorescent lights made them change color. When vampires are hungry, there eyes turn a deep black. Since the Cullen's only drink animal blood, there eyes are topaz. And vampires who drink human blood, which is most vampires out there; their eyes are red."

"Later that day I was standing by my truck. Edward was across the parking lot, standing by his car. Tyler was coming fast around the corner to get out of the parking lot when he skidded on some ice. I stood frozen as his van came hurtling towards me, about to crush me. I closed my eyes thinking this was the end, but I felt no impact. I opened my eyes to see Edward there. He had stopped the van with only his hand. He quickly made an exit since no one had seen him near me before the van hit."

"The next day at school, he talked to me again, and when I asked him once more how he got over to me so fast and stopped the van, he told me that it was because he had an adrenaline rush. Some of the kids at school had invited me to go down to La Push, and I tried to invite Edward, but he refused since he cannot go down there because of the treaty."

"By this time I was really confused because in previous conversations he was like bi-polar, telling me he wanted to be friends but he was to dangerous to be around and I should stay away from him."

"Down at the beach I met Jacob and his two friends, Quil and Embry, who told me the Cullen's don't come to La push."

"Me and Jacob decided to take a walk on the beach alone, and I flirted with him to persuade him to tell me why the Cullen's don't come here."

"That night I researched the cold ones, finding a book in a Quileute store online that is located in Port Angeles on the cold ones. It referred to them as vampires, so when Jessica and Angela invited me to go prom dress shopping with them, I agreed. I later separated from them and got the book. It was dark when I came out, and as I was walking I noticed some guys following me. I turned down and alley in hopes of losing them, but I ended up in a wide, open, parking lot where they cornered me. I tried best to defend myself, and before they could rape me, Edward came to my rescue. He looked at them so ferociously that he scared them off. In the car he told me to distract him so he would not go back and kill them."

"I was cold so I went to turn the heat on in the car. Edward had the same idea, and when our hands touched, I could feel how ice cold he was. He pulled up to the restaurant where my friends had already eaten and took me to get something to eat. I kept asking him to give me answers, but he would not. I went to leave, but he stopped me. He told me he did not have the restraint to stay away from me any longer, so I said 'so don't.' He started talking about how he could hear what perverted thoughts those guys were thinking and how he almost lost control over it. I asked him how before he finally relented that he could read minds."

"That night I had a dream that finally led me to what Edward and his family were. I confronted him in the forest the next day. He proceeded to dramatically tell me everything, showing me what he really looks like in the sun light. He then showed me his meadow, which is now our meadow. The next day he wanted me to meet his family. Most of them were welcoming, and then Edward took me to play baseball with his family. They only play in thunderstorms so no humans can hear them since when they hit the ball it sounds like a clap of thunder. The game was cut short as three nomad vampires interrupted; James, Victoria, and Laurent."

"They were I the area and had heard us. It was too late for me to get out, so I acted like a vampire, but James caught a whiff of my scent, and was about to eat me. Edward defended me ferousciously, which led to James seeing this as a challenge, which he usually likes. Laurent convinced them to leave, but James still decided to come after me. Edward had Rosalie and Esme put on some of my clothes to lead him away from us and protect Charlie while Edward and Emmett also led him away from the location where Jasper and Alice were driving me to. We got a hotel room in Phoenix. Alice had a vision that James caught on to my real location, and turned around."

"I was in another room alone when James called me, telling me he had my mother and if I wanted her to live, had better come to my old dance studio alone."

"At the airport, I slipped away from Jasper and Alice. When I made it to the studio, I found out that James did not really have my mother. It was just a recording of her voice from our old tapes."

"He attacked me, but Edward had made it in time, tackling him. Edward is faster than most of his family, but not stronger, so James overpowered him. He managed to make it to my side and as he jumped up to go out the window, James caught his leg, throwing him back down. I had been thrown against a beam in the room, cracking my head previously when I tried to run from him, and he threw Edward aside to get to me. He but into me before Edward could stop him. Edward, furious, started biting off chunks of him. His family had finally made it, and Carlisle calmed him down, letting Jasper and Emmett take care of James. Alice, Edward and Carlisle were at my side in the next minute. Alice had to go away because she was tempted, but Carlisle had the best restraint out of all vampires. He told Edward he would have to suck the venom out of me while Carlisle held me. Edward did, but he almost lost control and killed me."

"I woke up a few days later in the hospital. Edward was pretending to sleep, and my mother told me that I had tripped down the stairs and smashed through a window. She believed it because as a human I was very clumsy. Carlisle and Edward found me because they had been convincing me to come home after I left Charlie. Emmett and Jasper had fun creating the scene to make their story believable."

"When my mother left, Edward told me he should just leave for my safety. I convinced him to stay. He then convinced me to go to the prom. Alice, being the fashion freak she is, dressed me up. Charlie was weary about Edward now, so it was awkward to be down there alone with him. My foot was in a walking cast. At the prom, I told Edward to turn me, but he would not. He believes vampires do not have souls, so he did not want to condemn me to that life."

"After that, the Cullen's decided to throw me an 18th birthday party which turned into a disaster. As I was opening the gift from Carlisle and Esme, I cut my finger on the paper. Jasper tried to attack me, and Edward threw him back into his piano while pushing me away. I flew back into the wall and started bleeding more because the glass vase shattered, cutting me."

"The Cullen's had to leave because the scent of my blood. Carlisle was the only one who could control himself, so he patched me up."

"Edward took me into the forest the next day to explain that him ad is family were moving because Carlisle could no longer pass off his age at the hospital."

"He told me that he did not want me to come with him, that I was not good for him, and that this was the last time I would ever see him."

"He left me in the forest alone, were I curled up into a ball, screaming and crying. My dad had a search party looking for me, and Sam Uley, the alpha of the wolf pack, was the one who found me."

"I became a zombie after that. Edward had taken everything that reminded me off him. Months passed before my dad finally snapped, telling me he was sending me back to my mother. I snapped out of it and tried to hang with friends again. I was seeing in Port Angeles with Jessica when I saw some bikers. I was contemplating going over as they called out to me because I had heard Edward's voice. Jessica tried to stop me, and as I was half-way their, I saw Edward, he was telling me to stay away. I went and rode on the bike with one of them, but after a few minutes I saw Edward again, and told him to stop. Jessica was angry at me, and it was a silent rife home."

"After that I figured the more stupid stuff I did, the more I could see Edward, so I bought some old bikes from a kid at school and convinced Jacob to fix them up."

"When they were done, he started teaching me to ride them. In my haste, I went foolishly fast and wrecked, cutting my forehead."

"Jacob helped me get it patched up. At school the next day I convinced some friends to come see a horror movie with me. Most of them came down with the flue before it, so only Mike was there. Jacob was there as well because I had invited him to. During the middle of it, Mike got sick. He had come down with the flu as well. Me and Jacob were talking when he started feeling very hot. When Mike came out, he got angry over the smallest comment and almost beat him up. Mike left, and Jacob drove me home. He left in a hurry, and started ignoring me, so I confronted him at home."

"He had cut his hair short and he was standing in the rain with no shirt on. That was when I found out that he had turned into a shape-shifter, and since they get angry easily and lose control, plus Sam forbidding him from telling me, he stayed away from me."

"That same night, he came to me in my window. The next day we he took me down to La Push to get acquainted with his pack and their imprints, their mates. I had remembered when we previously hung out that I had seen some of his pack cliff diving, so when I was left alone, and went and tried it, jumping off the cliff. I had hit me head on a rock, being knocked unconscious, but not before seeing a slash of red hair. It was Victoria. Jacob and his gang had been hunting her, not knowing what she wanted until I told them; she wanted revenge for Edward killing her mate. A mate for a mate seemed only fair to her. Since vampires do not have to breath, they travel under water at times. Jacob rescued me before she reached me. He took me home to get changed, where I saw Carlisle's Mercedes parked outside my house. Jacob did not want me to go into the house cause he smelled a 'bloodsucker' and because of the treaty, he could not go in to see if I was alright. I found it was Alice who was in there. She had seen in a vision me jumping off the cliff, and thought I was dead. Rosalie ended up telling this to Edward, not knowing the full facts. Jacob had broken the rules and came inside. Alice gave us some spaced. Edward called my house, and Jacob answered, telling him Charlie was at a funeral. He thought it was mine, so he went to the Volturi to kill himself. Alice saw it, and me and her hopped in her yellow Porsche to go it Italy and save him. Jacob tried to convince me to stay, but I would not. Alice told me that it was the festival of Saint Marcus day so there would be tons of people out in the sun celebrating. Edward planned to expose himself then since the Volturi found him to valuable to kill."

"I ran as fast and hard as I could, managing to pull him out of the sun. Demetri, Felix and Jane then found us. Alice had come in later, and they brought us to the Volturi. They demanded I be turned. Edward refused, so the Volturi moved to kill me. Edward attacked, and there was a vicious fight between them. Alice was held back, but saved us by showing Aro a vision she had the confirmed my turning. Aro was happy and he asked me to join the Volturi once I was turned since their powers were useless against me, he believed I would have a valuable power. I refused, and they let us leave."

"Once our plane landed we were greeted by the rest of his family. They thanked me for saving him. They then took a vote to decide whether I should become a vampire or not. All of them except Edward and Rosalie voted yes. Edward would only agree to turn me if I married him. Jacob was mad at me for willingly want to turn into a vampire. He would not speak to me for a while. He said he would fight for me until my heart stops beating."

Bella finished her story and we all just stared at her and the Cullen's in shock, awe, and fear.

"Perhaps we should call it a day, let you think over what we just told you." Carlisle says, smiling at us.

"Yeah, I think that would be best." I say and motion to the others. We get up and head out to our cars, getting in and driving back to the Inn we are staying at. Later that night in bed, I toss and turn, thinking about what the Cullen's told us.

_Somehow I feel things are only going to get worse from here._

* * *

**Had to get the Cullen's stories in their somewhere, so now seemed like a good time to, so sorry if it is a bit or very boring. I have been having some writers block for my stories lately so if any of you have suggestions for new chapters of my stories, feel free to message me about it or send them in a review.**


End file.
